Electric motors such as induction motors and PMSMs are used in numerous applications to drive a wide range of tools and devices. When a particular application uses a single bus to provide electrical communication between a motor controller and a plurality of electric motors connected in parallel, induction motors are used. Induction motors can easily be operated in parallel and can also easily share a load without hesitation because of the inherent slip between the rotating magnetic field and the rotating shaft.
Induction motors, as compared to PMSMs, have a lower power density and, therefore, require a larger footprint for a given power output. As such, induction motors can be impractical for certain applications when, for example, the size of the electric motor is limited.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for driving a plurality of PMSMs.